lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of the Secret Soldiers
"Rise of the Secret Soldiers" is the 21st and 22nd episode in Season 3 of Lab Rats. It first aired on January 26, 2015. This is the 67th-68th episode overall. It features the first appearance of Sebastian and the Bionic Soldiers Plot As Adam, Bree, and Chase become celebrities, fame begins to tear them apart. The friction among the group becomes evident when a reality show follows them on a mission and things don't go well. However, they must put aside their differences to stop Krane from his evil plan of taking over the planet. Story Part 1 Leo arrives at the household to give Adam, Bree, and Chase some interesting news. He brought home magazines that have incorrect info on the bionic team. Bree and Chase are upset, but it seems that Adam likes it, because it has things about him. They try to fix it by planning to gain good publicity by having a camera crew film them during a mission, which was to stop a power surge. However, it turns to disaster when they fight for screen time. Meanwhile, Perry gives Bionic House tours to gain money because the Davenports won't let her steal stuff. Adam, Bree and Chase failing the mission sends the world into total darkness, leading America and the rest of the world to turn against them. The president orders the team to stay away from the public in order to let him settle things down. Leo and Perry are holding back angry protesters, who want Adam, Bree, and Chase gone, but things take a turn for the worst when Leo accidentally uses his bionic arm. As the protesters become even more enraged, they try to storm the house, and Adam panics and uses his bionic super breath to blow everyone off the premises. This causes the world to become fearful of bionic humans all over again. However, Chase criticizes Adam's actions and the three start fighting. They eventually decide to break up the team. Part 2 Three weeks later, Adam, Bree and Chase are shown not talking to each other, and acting normal with their bionics. Mr. President informs Donald about communications equimpment being stolen from the local military base, and tells him to get the team back on the job. They are forced into action when Krane plans to use his Triton app on everyone in the world. A large battle ensues pitting the Lab Rats, Donald, Douglas, and Leo versus Krane and his bionic army. Soon, however, although the Lab Rats manage to hold back many of the soldiers, they are running out of time to stop Krane and his Triton App. Douglas then reveals that Adam, Bree, and Chase can fuse their abilities to stop Krane, and they succeed. The soldiers are no longer controlled by Krane, who's been blasted far away, which caused them to drop like flies. But their victory is cut short when they find Donald in serious condition, and later they find even after surgery Donald is still in very delicate condition. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Davenport *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Graham Shiels as Victor Krane * Maile Flanagan as Principal Perry * Cole Ewing as Sebastian * Ashley Argota as Taylor * John Eric Bentley as Mr. President * Various as Krane's Bionic Soldiers Guest Cast * Siobhan Cook as Protester Mentioned Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Matthew J. Evans as Alaster (Indirectly) Trailers/Videos Quotes Trivia *This is the second time Bree has quit the team. The first being Three Minus Bree. * This is the 3rd one-hour special in Season 3. (Along with Sink or Swim and You Posted What?!?) * This is the 5th one-hour long episode overall. (Along with Crush, Chop and Burn, Bionic Showdown, Sink or Swim and You Posted What?!?) * People still think Leo is 8. * Leo has been used as bait in past missions. * Leo got a mission suit in the episode. * Leo got a new bionic ability: Energy Transference. * Victor Krane had been using Douglas's technology behind his back to genetically engineer an entire army of bionic soldiers. * The Lab Rats' bionics are maxed out. * This is the second one hour episode that Tasha doesn't make a physical appearance in. The first would be Bionic Showdown. * S-1 was presumed deceased after this episode, but she was revealed to be alive when she returned in One of Us. * Bree had highlights in this episode. * Chase mentioned in Avalanche! that "teams never quit on each other". In this episode, however, it happened. * S-1 and S-3 both had a stunt-double in this episode. * This is the first time the Rats fail to complete a mission they started. * The team was disbanded in this episode, however, they reformed after defeating Krane. * Davenport was severely injured from Krane and was left in a coma. This event is later repeated in Lab Rats: Elite Force, when Douglas is severely injured by Reese. Sadly, due to Elite Force being canceled, although Douglas has now been confirmed alive it is still unknown what state he is in after the attack or what effects that might have had on him, whether that would be blindness (likely as Reese did blast him in the eyes), paralysis requiring him to use a wheelchair, or even possibly if Reese’s attack somehow affected him to the point that he gained abilities from it. * Leo accidentally exposed his bionic arm in front of all the protesters. Now everyone knows there were 4 bionic people. * Adam used his pressurized lung capacity on all the protesters, making people think that the team is dangerous since they "attacked them". * This is the first time the Lab Rats had a huge argument, bringing in their old memories of Bree quitting the team and Chase doing a mission alone. * This episode was split the 23rd and 24th into two parts: "Mission Fail" and "Forces Unite". * This is the first episode to air in 2015. * This is the first of the two times where 2 characters use their Laser Bo bionic ability against each other, the other episode where this happens is Bionic Rebellion. * This is the first time we see the Lab Rats merge their bionics. This is also the first time someone combines their bionics to make a powerful attack. The second was Taylor and Leo making an EMP. * The soldiers such as S-3 first show their faces in this episode. * This is the final episode not to have the bionic island shown or mentioned. * This is the last Season 3 episode with Douglas. * The events of this episode were mentioned in Space Colony. * This is the first episode to feature a main character shirtless: Adam takes his shirt off to mug for the cameras documenting the family. (Chase would later appear shirtless in two episodes during season 4). * Pike's Crest is probably a place in England. * '''Innuedo: '''Chase stated that there was a rumor of having twins, implying that the rumor thought Chase had made out with someone. Goofs *When Principal Perry attempts to steal household items, her trench coat keeps switching from buttoned up to open. *In Concert in a Can, Adam said he has a third nipple, however in this episode, it's shown Adam has just two nipples. However, it could have been because Adam isn't very smart. Polls What were you most excited about in this episode? Leo's mission suit The team defeating Krane The president laughing at Leo's seriousness The team getting back together Chase defeating S-3 I was excited about the whole episode! I went fangirl/fanboy crazy! Not excited at all Did you go crazy when you saw Adam shirtless? Yes No Of course, 'cause why not! I kind of felt scared, but also deeply charmed. Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:Soldiers Category:2015 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Specials Category:Season 3 Hourlong Episodes Category:Major Events Category:Victor Krane Episodes Category:Storyline Episodes Category:Hourlong Episodes